marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marvel TV Universe
The untitled Marvel Cinematic Universe is an MCU by User:Ironmonger7. Season 1 Episode 1 (With Great Power) Young Peter Parker is sitting in his room with his parents. Soon they are called in by some people and Peter walks out but the door is locked on him. As his parents arrive to the two people, they explain that their fugitive statuses can be fixed up by them. Soon Richard picks up his phone and calls his brother Ben and May to take care of Peter. Peter opens his door and notices his parents leave, as Richard tells that he will have to leave forever and Uncle Ben and Aunt May will have to live with him from now on. Peter cries but Richard said that they are from Oscorp Industries and will help them escape the law that has captured him. He hugs his son before leaving and soon heads off with Mary as the two exit peacefully with the Oscorp men but Richard is shown to feel emotion that he will never see his son again. Peter goes off into his room for safety before a few minutes later Uncle Ben and Aunt May enter the room and it shows May and Ben covering Peter's shoulders. It then cuts to a teenage Peter with his older aunt and uncle while it is revealed to be a family photo. Peter asks Aunt May who his father was; he can't seem to remember and any photos or data or passports are absent from the household. May asks why Peter is interested, and the latter replies that he had grown older into more of the "adult zone" despite being a kid. May says that all of the stuff related to his parents was removed due to his fugitive status and was assisted by OsCorp Industries. During this, Uncle Ben walks in and tells he knew that this would happen someday and says that he invited Harry over. Harry asks what is going on with Peter replying that he didn't know that the company of Harry's father had assisted in his parents' escape from the law. Harry tells that the plane that was carrying them was blown up or something. It cuts to some flashbacks in which it shows Richard and Mary in the same seat and then it cuts to Richard's hand it is carrying some sort of serum with an A''' imprinted on it with then soon the plane suddenly having a hole inside as it shows some sort of explosion. While Mary is sucked out and killed by another explosion, Richard is falling out of his seat but soon holds the serum to his hand close enough before he falls out of the plane with his wife's corpse before the entire plane explodes. It cuts back to the present where Peter is lamenting at his parents' loss before Ben walks up to Harry and tells that he didn't invite him to have Peter feel even worse. Harry apologizes and then asks Peter if he remembers the good times when they were much younger and Peter is cheered up. The next day, it cuts to Peter in school where he is being bullied by Eugene "Flash" Thompson; luckily Harry arrives and saves his friend. Peter thanks him and the two head back to their class while the principal confronts Flash and his "minions". Flash also goes back to class and soon the episode ends with Norman Osborn, standing in front of his car, looking at the school with a smile, simply saying "good thing they're going on a field trip tomorrow" and the credits roll. Episode 2 ('''Great Irresponsibility) Meanwhile Tony Stark is in Afghanistan where he is with James "Rhodey" Rhodes as they present the Jericho missile to the military, who seem to be impressed by this. Tony is relaxed after the demonstration while also cooling himself with a drink but during this, he walks over into a huge bump in the sand which is revealed to be a disguised bomb as it explodes and Rhodey escapes while the soldiers are killed with Tony as well before it shows that thanks to a bulletproof vest under his tuxedo, he survived the explosion but has shrapnel in his chest as his body is bleeding out before it shows him getting hooked up to something by some terrorists who take him into a cave. Tony wakes up inside the cave and notices himself lying on a bed where he notices some of his blood missing and he slowly removes his worn and torn tuxedo and notices the wires hooked up to his body. The terrorists walk in and their leader tells that Stark needs to build them a missile or else they will kill him. Tony asks where he is and who the man next to him is, and the terrorists reply the man is a doctor named Yinsen and simply reply that he's in Afghanistan before they leave and lock the cell while also warning that the cell, just in case, is locked with security cameras. Tony begins to panic and asks Yinsen if he is helping him building the Jericho. Yinsen tells him to calm down, he is not affiliated with the terrorists, just a fellow captive who saved Tony's life. Yinsen talks about how they met before with Tony saying that he doesn't remember, but Yinsen responds that it is because at a party Tony would get drunk. He also explains that he has a family that misses with his wife probably now dead and only his daughter might be alive. Tony feels some sympathy and tells it's a feeling he's never felt before in his life and Yinsen says that Tony has finally entered the world of reality. Life isn't just about fun and games, before also saying that Stark has always acted like a child throughout his life. Tony cries before asking for the glass of water on the table because he himself can't move from the bed. He drinks it and after that goes silent. Yinsen asks what is going on. Tony tells that he has never been through this and building a weapon for these terrorists will make these problems bigger. Also, when he is freed he probably won't have a purpose in life and maybe the terrorists should kill him. It cuts to some flashbacks where it shows Tony as a kid where he is with his father. He then is yelled at and he runs over to his butler Edwin Jarvis and has a talk with him. It shows Tony sleeping as he is sleeping about these events while as well it shows that Jarvis is telling Tony how time heals all wounds. It suddenly transitions into an altered version of the past event in the dream, where Tony argues he is wounded by a bomb and taken into a cave by some terrorists and finally has his eyes open. His bomb wound won't be healed by this future that has happened before he gets up in anger and then the real, adult Tony wakes up. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Show